SCRAPS: A Brawl fanfiction
by Shadowtails13
Summary: A terrible dark mist known as the Dark Matter is invading the Lylat System and all the surrounding galaxies, possessing dead corpses and making puppets to fight for it, it will take everyone to stop it! Mild SnakexSamus, FoxxKrystal, MarioxPeach
1. Chapter 1

_**Scrap:**_

Loud cheers erupted across the land, balloons gracefully bobbed across the pastel skies. Thousands of creatures jumped for joy; parading across the bridge connecting to the magnificent Mushroom Kingdom, all it's towers draped with ribbons and the like. A large symphony was being played from a marching band of Toads, all garbed in bright red and blue in honor of their Kingdoms' hero. And on the top floor of the castle, a duo stood before them, on one side was Princess Peach, a blonde nineteen year old member of royalty, and apparently the ruler of the kingdom. Next to her stood the most celebrated hero of the time, notably wearing a red T-shirt and a casual pair of overalls, with a sturdy metal belt, was Mario, an epic warrior and hero complimented by his astounding courage and physical prowess, he was carrying a FLUDD on his back; a FLUDD is a machine set up as a nozzle upon his back, used to send intensely high-pressured streams of any substance poured into its tank.

The Princess grasped hold of the microphone from atop the castle floor, the parade below came to an abrupt halt, everyone scurrying as close as possible to hear the Princess's words.

"We gather here today is triumph to another defeat over the Dark Lord Bowser and his minion-," a large round of applause broke free, then silenced; "-s, and it is with great pleasure that we all celebrate our safety, and I feel the need to deliver credit where it is due, first to our Mushroom warriors, whom fought to ensure that none of the enemy offensive broke into our homelands," another round of applause; "And I would like to thank the Yoshi tribe, whom offered invaluable resources for food supply, and even sent some warriors themselves. Also, I owe a man who fought in the main lines a compliment, and that is Luigi;" A roar of applause broke free, Luigi tipped his hat slightly, he was in the mid-section of the crowd.

"And finally, to the man who went toe-to-toe with the devil-spawn Bowser himself, Mario!" the loudest and most deafening roar of applause rang free at the name, thousands of red balloons embedded with the Mushroom Kingdom icon rose around the Kingdom, the fireworks lit up the bright blue sky even more, Mario waved towards the crowd, laughing jovially, then he had to sojourn for a bit to catch his breath; he lied about his injuries before the festivity, in reality, the burn wounds he wore were multiple, and they still sent streams of pain on occasion, but seeing all the people congratulating him, he couldn't spend the time in a hospital bed.

The celebrations continued late into the night, until Mario had to whisper to Peach that he needed to rest a bit, and with a peck on the cheek goodnight, Mario jumped from the castle apex, latched onto a tree near the bottom (the remaining horde gave a look of awe and respect) in a feat of acrobatic skill, then jumped to the earth. he waved goodbye to the crowd, then strolled past the city area of the Mushroom Kingdom unto the forested outskirts of the vicinity, pulling the brushes away, Mario took sight of his humble home, a small pale-yellow painted home with a red roof, with a sign on the side reading 'Mario's plumbing and more corp.' Multiple conduits were stored on the side, and there was a dark-red timber porch laid around the front entry. Mario grasped the door and opened it, Luigi was in the living room, leaned against a settee, reapplying bandages to his battle wounds from the skirmish a few days ago, and was enjoying a glass of warm cider, a novel was laid beside him on the table.

"Oh, hey Mario, some party huh?" Luigi smiled, trying to apply the bandages over his wound without grimacing.

"Was certainly something, I would've stayed a bit longer, but it was late and I kind of had to... Well you know." Mario took off the overalls so he was just in his red T-shirt and a pair of red sweatpants he wore underneath, you could see scars coating a majority of his upper arms, Mario walked into the attached kitchen and grabbed some pain relieving ointment, then applied it to the scars,.

"Looks like Bowser roughed you up a bit, huh?" Luigi smirked a bit and his brothers misfortune.

"You aren't one to talk." Mario smirked, and smacked his brother on the back, where one of his burns were, he yelped in pain, then jumped out of the chair to tackle his brother to the ground. The two of them wrestled about a bit, then stopped to yelp over the pain, then started laughing over it. Then Mario realized that it was well into the night.

"Oh, Luigi, get to bed soon, we have to fix up the pipes at the sewer tomorrow, and the pay is top-notch!" Mario said, heading off to his bedroom to sleep, Luigi nodded and went back to reading.

--

"Again Kirby, with spirit!" Meta Knight commanded the younger star warrior, whom was still struggling to stay awake. The duo were both in a small field left of Dreamland, on the Pop Star planet.

Kirby was confused as to why Meta Knight was sparring with him so much recently, much more as to why he had to wield a sword instead of any other way to fight, much more as to why he was still awake when he was so exhausted, and hungry as well. But arguing his point did no good, not only because Kirby was too young to verbalize, but also because Meta Knight was as persistent as he was powerful.

Kirby obliged with a nod, then picked up the sword, donning a green cap, then slashed his blade towards Meta Knight, who smacked the blade away with Galaxia, his own sword, then whacked Kirby across the side with the stump of the blade. Kirby rubbed his head, Meta Knight gave a grimace underneath his steel mask.

"You are not even trying now... very well, I suppose you are still a child, I guess you should get your sleep, I am off to patrol the city, and find my own diversions, go home, we shall meet again for training again soon Kirby." and it was with that declaration that Meta Knight whiffed his cape around his body, then whisked off without a trace.

Kirby was used to the training regime by now; if Meta Knight comes, fighting will follow, but it beat the old days where Meta Knight's training involved hiring assassins to tear him apart, but it was exhausting and painful all the same. Kirby got up, and walked into the Pop Star forests, and walked up around Whispy Woods, into his favorite tree, a diminutive apple tree, with a fissure in the center just large enough for Kirby to comfortably lay in, his favorite napping spot.

Kirby inhaled his breath and let himself escalate into the corner, and wiping some excess grime away, let himself drift into a contented nap.

--

"MARIO-O-O!!" Luigi shrieked from the front yard, Mario jumped up, and banged his head against the ceiling, he fell off the bed, and was lain against the floor for a bit. Once his vision returned, and head still throbbing, Mario rushed to aid his younger brother in the front yard.

Upon opening the door, Mario saw Luigi laying down panting against the ground, Mario rushed to his side.

"What happened!?" Mario demanded, helping a petrified Luigi to his feet.

"D-darkness, a-all over, cons-s-suming f-ear... a-a-a" the rest was inaudible, while Luigi was never the brave one, normally he just shrieked when frightened, but seeing him unable to speak was a very unusual thing, Mario even felt himself a little frightened. Then he heard a high pitched noise, unexplainable, so high pitched if almost felt like the wind, but it had a unique feel to it, like a tea kettle blowing its top, the sky suddenly felt a bit darker, despite the Sun shining quite brightly today.

"T-there coming t-too finish it..." Luigi whispered, eyes stretched open, Mario threw him over his shoulder.

"Let's get you inside, I'll take c-care of this..." Mario decided in a voice of bravado, then rushed into the house. The first thing he did was dropped Luigi in the living room, then rushed to the closet to grab Luigi's Poltergeist, and his own FLUDD. The Poltergeist was designed by GADD Corporations, used to expel multiple elements like fire or ice, and can be used to suck up any spectral beings, and the sucking power is strong enough to shave away at flesh; Mario tossed it to Luigi, whom was beginning to get his color back, only to fade paler when the whistling noise grew louder, crowding closer than ever.

Mario gulped, then instructed Luigi to watch the house, and said that he was heading outside to check things out, all Luigi could do was nod, and it was now that Mario was standing alone, a strong wind had picked up, sweeping bushes around, the noise was beginning to cause a piercing headache, the tea kettle noise was so intense it felt like it had a solid mass, and was beginning to weigh everything deeper into the earth...

"S-show yourself! Whatever you are!" Mario commanded, trying to stop the case of shivers he was getting, he rushed to the side of the house, and filled one portion of the FLUDD with water, and the other tank with gasoline, the only two substances available at the moment, then the whistling grew closer, and Mario knew whatever was surrounding them, it was right behind the bushes around his house.

Then a pitch black gas drifted from behind the bushes, and began to drift about the bushes. It danced across the hedges, releasing the eerie sound from earlier, and now it was tearing at Mario's ear drum, he could hear Luigi yelling from indoors.

Mario began to get hopes that the smoke was harmless as it floated about the trees, only for a moment later, the trees leaves grew dark black, then the smoke succumbed the hedges, and as the smoke drifted closer to Mario, leaving the bush behind, Mario noticed the smoke had completely disintegrated the plant, and now it was closing in on him...

"No! STAY BACK!" Mario yelled fiercely, then set the FLUDD to its highest pressure, and shot a stream into the haze, the water pushed it back a bit, only for the water to disappear and just form more of the evil smoke. And it was then that the smoke closed around Mario. Mario felt multiple shivers flow through him, his sight was dark, but then, the smoke pulled away. Was he alive, his flesh was okay, the smoke flew about in what appeared to be a wild fit, was it unable to kill something fully alive? Was it something to do with his skin, will power?

Mario caught his breath as the smoke drew higher, then Mario saw that the haze had a new plan, it laid on the ground, and from it came, what was that, was it-BOWSER! No, it looked like Bowser, but he had the black smoke emanating from him, and Bowser's body still had the fatal hole piercing the chest from the battle from Mario, it was obviously a corpse, and the haze was making a puppet out of it!

"Now this isa' something I can handle!" Mario said, feeling braver now that he was on his normal fighting grounds, him versus Bowser. The Bowser opened its mouth to roar, but only the same high-pitched noise escaped, his eyes rolled lazily across his burnt face. Then a blast of red and black flame erupted from Bowser's mouth, lighting the side of the house aflame, Mario jumped back just in time to avoid getting fried.

'Bowser's flames were never this brilliant or hot... This is different!' Mario thought to himself, then Mario tried to use the FLUDD to put the flames out, only for the red realistic portion of the fire to dissipate. The black flames stayed put, and Mario remembered Luigi inside, but he couldn't do anything at the moment.

Mario took the offensive and rushed to Bowser, soared into the air and attempted a smash his foot into his skull, the hit connected, but Bowser barely gave notice, he smashed the back of his hand into Mario's chest, right into the burn, Mario screamed out as he flew and smashed into a tree a good twenty feet from his house. Mario slumped to the ground, and pulled himself up.

Mario rushed around Bowser to grab his tail, and with success, managed to lift him up, span him around, and let him fly off into the forest, his flying body made short work of a good three trees, but Bowser was back on his feet quicker than his living self ever could, his body was dented from the impact, but Bowser didn't even notice! Pain was absent from his body, no, the mist felt no pain.

Mario realized this and tried to gain distance to think of a plan, and was grateful to be joined with Luigi, who rushed in from the back door, wielding his Poltergeist, with a flame resting inside the elemental slot of the machine.

And it was then that the duo both tried to rush Bowser with two elements, Fire from Luigi's vacuum, and a strong stream of water from Mario's FLUDD, the two in combination slowed the menace down a bit, but Bowser managed to smack the two elements away, and ran towards the brothers and tackled the two of them, they flew back from the impact, and were both knocked against the wall unconscious.

"D-damn..." Mario sighed as he drifted into unconsciousness. Bowser's possessed corpse gave a silent laugh, and was walking over to finish the two, and then possess their bodies as well, but then a glint flashed across the skies! Four identical grey and neon blue ships dashed closer to Bowser.

"Here we go team! This is the dark matter that has been reported all across the galaxies! Let's take it out!" Fox said to his teammates via intercom.

"All systems go Fox, G-diffuser is as sterling as ever!" Falco said back, switching into all-range mode.

"Here we go, good luck Fox." Krystal said.

"So this is the black matter, looks creepier than they described, huh Fox?" Slippy pointed out.

"...Yeah. They said the mist itself can't be killed, but we have to fully destroy all it possesses. Aim at the dinosaur for now." Fox commanded.

"Piece of cake." Falco commented, then shot off three laser rounds at Bowser, the lasers singed the skin, and the corpse began to tear a bit, but Bowser was still alive.

Furious, Bowser ripped a tree from the ground, and launched it at Falco's ship, it made impact, and a wing chipped. Falco was thrown forward.

"Damn Dino..." Falco grumbled, regaining control of the craft.

Bowser plucked another tree and launched it at Fox and Slippy, Peppy called over the intercom.

"FOX! DO A BARREL ROLL!" he instructed him, Fox did so and maneuvered away from the tree, it did however, nail Slippy's Arwing, and his ship fell to the ground,. The team waited for a response.

"Don't worry guys, I am okay, I am caught in some trees apparently, but still alive." Slippy told them, a bit dazed.

The team nodded and resumed to open fire on Bowser, finally, Krystal locked a shot onto Bowser's chest, and managed to blow a hole through him, and from then, Fox and his team shot Bowser away until the body was torn apart, so it could no longer be used as a puppet.

"Well that is that." Fox said, smirking, and was about to take his ship back into open skies again, but Krystal interrupted him.

"I am sensing some survivors here, two of them, male I think, over by the trees."

"Well I guess we should check it out." Falco said, and the trio landed their ships beside the burnt house that was Mario's home, Slippy arrived around the time they landed, a little bruised up from his earlier impact. He was walking to them wearing his antitoxic air suit.

"Slippy, the air is perfectly breathable, no need for that." Fox said, annoyed.

"Oh."

Krystal had already pulled the two bodies over to her arwing, and had pulled two cots to lay the bodies out on.

"They look pretty bad, but I'm no doctor, Slippy, come here, you know more about injuries than I do." she said, and Slippy hobbled over.

As the two examined the body, Fox and Falco stood to the side, examining the smoke, which left the corpse, and seeing no way to possess or control anything else, had flew off to the sky at a startling speed.

"So it finds a corpse, then makes a puppet out of it, it can't harm anything with a soul in its natural form, but it can destroy all inanimate objects... Dark Matter is what they called it, correct?" Fox asked his teammate.

"Yup, we had an incident over it reported a few hundred years ago in some planet called Pop Star, some marshmallow killed it off, but apparently, all corpses it consumed were found in a time rip, an alternate dimension, of course this is all speculation and rumor, I think it's crazy, but they called it Subspace I believe." Falco murmured, idly flipping his pistol in the air and catching it.

There was a short pause.

"Subspace huh? Sounds interesting..." Fox said, and leaned against the side of his Arwing.


	2. Chapter 2

_(Second chapter, reviews would be lovely, I wish to improve my story as much as possible, even if they are negative, I still would like a review, thanks. Shadowtails_**)**

**Chapter 2: Remarkable Map and a notable flight**

"Snake, are you in?" the Colonel asked.

"Yes, but I'm a bit preoccupied at the moment..." Snake muttered, taking a puff of a cigarette and taking cover behind a wall. He had sealed himself inside of a metal labyrinth of a base, and to top it off, he failed to shut down one of the motion trackers, and now had to deal with the barrels of ammunition firing after him from the many guards who were alerted of the said mishap.

Snake gave a grunt, and reached inside his ammunition pocket on his left shoulder, and pulled out his typical hand-grenade, used his teeth to pull the plug and threw it to the wall directly in front of him. As planned, the explosive ricocheted from the wall, and knocked into the first row of the oppressions forces.

The second it exploded, followed by screams and gasps of agony, Snake rushed forward, dual pistols in both hands, and let off a few rounds to level off all that remained of his foes, with the exception of one, whom he grabbed from behind.

"Who are you working for?" Snake asked, now securely holding the man, one of his arms holding the enemy's arm behind his back, the other holding his head securely.

"I ain't telling you no- argh!" Snake tightened his grip to bend the man's elbow in an excruciating angle.

"I hold the cards here." Snake reminded, blowing a puff of tobacco smoke into the man's face, his head fell a bit.

"We are working under a man, well not really a man, we don't know, he speaks with transmitters, he is apparently hunting down more hired arms to do his bidding, he requests we refer to him as Starwolf, and th-" Snake used the back of his hand to knock him unconscious.

"That's all I needed to know, I guess I'll reward you with your life, now to move the bodies..." Snake said, looking at the twelve bodies strewn across the steel ground, and he perceived a small closet on the side of the steel-plated antechamber, and made quick work of chucking the bodies within, then locked the door from the exterior.

Before locking it though, Snake took the time to snag a map from what was probably a new member to the enemy force, and stole a weapon from one that he found quite flashy, and it fit, seeing as Snake always entered a mission armed only with his pistol, wit, and the clothes on his back. With that, he crept down a few more halls, using the map to find the correct path to the interior base, which he would be most likely to find higher officials for the cult, or maybe even be able to plant some hidden cameras. Making certain to cap off a few cameras with a few pistol blasts, Snake made his way directly before the interior...

--

'Ehh, my head, where am I...' Mario murmured as his eyes opened up, and he gave a jump when he saw that mere inches from his face was a humanoid frog and what appeared to be a dark-blue vixen, both applying strange tubes to his arms and such, he saw that he was connected to what appeared to be an advanced machine, giving off a noise whenever he felt his heartbeat, and many other features that he didn't understand, he began to get up, but the vixen and frog held him down.

"Stay still please, you have a few fractures to your lower spinal column, we are currently injecting antibodies to repair the bone arrow and repair the injured cells and nerve endings, you need to relax." the girl said, pressing a few buttons on the bizarre machine.

"Just let us handle it, we're professionals!" the frog said in a bizarrely pitched voice, he seemed a but prideful as he said it.

"Was I abducted?" Mario said aloud without realizing it, the duo gave a chuckle.

"Hardly, we are team Starfox, I'm Krystal and that is Slippy, we work under the Lylat System patrol as one of the most qualified teams to ensure peace and execute the breakers of the peace, we were the ones that rid you of that demon from earlier." Krystal explained.

"What ab-"

"Your green-clad brother, Luigi I believe was his name, he was already tended too, his injuries were minor, he is currently in the docking bay, you're in the Great Fox currently, a brilliant ship." Slippy stated, pointing to the futuristic walls around them, then to the window, where Mario saw darkness lit up with surrounding stars and planets.

"We're... flying... through space?" Mario shook his head, his days of plumbing and the simpler life hadn't prepared him for venturing outside his humble kingdom, he was used to deserts, and caves during adventures.

"Yes, not as striking as you think it is, once you know the basic formula of space voyage, right now we are currently in one of the most Dark Matter contaminated galaxies, the Pop Star galaxy, it consists of multiple planets, there is the Pop Star and Shiver Star, just past this galaxy is the Milky Way, which is a bit deficient in the technical field, but they have planets including Earth, Mars, and few others, with so many galaxies, it is hard to remember everything, we leave that up to Fox." Krystal said, now beginning to turn a few knobs on the device Mario was fixed to, "Fortunately, the bones were only cracked, not fully broken in half, so healing should only take a matter of two or three hours, but I would suggest taking it easy afterwards, we have decent technology on our side, but we aren't miracle workers."

Seeing no other option, Mario obliged, still taken aback at where he was and how he was so far away from his normal margins.

--

"PIKACHU! PIKACHU!" the crowd roared across the stadium, it was Ash, the legendary Pokemon trainer, versus Gary, or Blue as his stage name, was his arch rival. Ash was currently issuing commands to one of his preferred Pokemon, Pikachu, while Gary was commanding a rather sturdy Ninetails.

"Ninetails, use Ember!" Blue commanded, and the small fox responded by sending a thick layer of flame to sing away at Pikachu, Ash quickly told Pikachu to try to dodge with Flash and reconcile with Quick Attack.

Pikachu managed to leap out of a majority of the blaze, only taking a fragment of a burn to his tail, then swiftly darted into the Ninetails, keeping the Pokemon off poise long enough for Ash to issue another order.

"Finish it with thunderbolt!" Ash demanded, wrenching his hat backwards and pointing a finger to the fore, Pikachu reacted with instant comprehension, and his cheeks began to blaze an eerie scarlet and the Pikachu let a cascade of voltage discharge straight ahead into the fox Pokemon, it struck vigorously, and the Ninetails collapsed into an unconscious heap on the stadium floor.

"ARGHH!" Gary gave a bellow of aggravation and began to tear at his hair, both he and Ash were at their last Pokemon, and he just lost. Ash grabbed hold of his Pikachu and let it sit atop his head and they both waved towards the cheering crowds. Pikachu sat on Ash's shoulder so Ash could flip his hat into the air. Cameras flashed in monotone throughout the stadium, everyone trying to get the spot on shot of the new Pokemon champion. As the judge proclaimed Ash as the new champion, Blue could be seen shooting him a rude hand gesture as he was administered the trophy, and Ash's acquaintances rushed from the stands to congratulate him.

Later on, still at the stadium, a party was being held in honor of the next champion, the young man from Pallet Town, many of the bleachers of the stadium were connected to form tables where concessions were placed for the Pokemon and people alike. Ash was currently with a group of fellow Pokemon trainers as he was healing his Pokemon via a transferable healing module, sent by Nurse Joy from Emerald City. All of Ash's Pokemon, Pikachu, Ivysaur, Squirtle, Charizard, Jigglypuff, and Lucario were all entirely healed, and were all outside of their pokeballs with the other Pokemon. Streamers were spread across the stadium, and the lighting overhead was muted down into a cozy golden glow, a fanfare was blaring triumphantly from a group of composers on the fringe of the stadium.

"Way to go Ash, I see I was right to put my hopes in you for success," Professor Oak declared, raising a glass of mead to him, "to Ash, the new champion!" everyone around raised their glasses and drank in unison. Ash gave a laugh, and said thanks for the compliements, and things went well for the time being. Until Pikachu and a few other Pokemon started acting uneasy.

"What is it Pikachu?" Ash asked, putting his glass down and rushing to his companion.

"Pik..." the mouse replied feebly, covering its ears.

"It appears that it is hearing something that is hurting it's ears, but it would have to be quite high pitched to do so." Oak stated, walking next to Ash. Ash raised his hand for silence.

"Wait, I hear it too, listen." the crowd grew silent, and a high-pitched whistle was heard echoing across the stadium. It grew louder and louder, until some people had to place their Pokemon back into their pokeballs to keep them from shrieking over the pitch, some humans were even covering their ears now.

"What the he-" Ash grunted, and grabbed an extra ball, and for once Pikachu gladly accepted it to hide away in. Then the windows opened to let the problem be seen, as the inside of the stadium was fine. The windows opened to reveal...

Darkness, a dark mist fully enveloped the outside of the building, and it was coating the windows, some people gasped, some shrieked and jumped back in fear. Ash and Oak tried to calm the people down.

"Maybe it is just a stray Koffing of something guys, and the noise could be a glitchy Magnemite! Sides, the smoke can't hurt u- OH MY GOD!!" Ash gasped as a pair of two glowing purple eyes sparkled through the window. Then the window exploded.

More to say, the whole wall exploded, psychic flames engulfed the window, wall, and the unfortunate people near that wall, screaming could be heard within.

"EVERYONE RUN!! I know those eyes..." Ash murmured, quickly drawing his Lucario and Pikachu from their individual balls, everyone rushed for the doors, and scurried away shrieking and pleading for their lives to be spared.

The smoke from the blast cleared, revealing two glowing eyes, and the deformed corpse of Ash's worst fear...

"But... you are dead... w-we killed you... M-mewtwo..." Ash took a step back. But that wasn't Mewtwo, the hole piercing his chest from Pikachu's thunderbolt was still there, and the eyes were absent, just glowing voids, the body was also basked in the murky mist, the din was earsplitting now. The body was hovering idly.

"L-Lucario, use an aura blast!" Ash yelped, Lucario responded, and dispatched a powerful blast across the smoky stadium. Mewtwo raised a dead finger, and a psychic shield captured the aura shot, absorbed it, then shot it back towards Ash. Lucario seized Ash and Pikachu, and the trio lurched out of the way to elude being obliterated.

"I... can't win this..." Ash realized this Mewtwo was different. Less intelligent maybe, but so sadistic, it was otherworldly. The very look of its lifeless face sent a tremor down his spine!

And Mewtwo raised up its hand, a collected a large ray of black energy above it, then, with a taciturn laugh, sent it spiraling downwards directly towards Ash's heart!


	3. Chapter 3

_(Please review, it makes me feel all proud inside and keeps me going. Critisism is welcome. I need a pairing suggestion for Nana and Zelda, as I am not sure I want to use Link, since it is kinda cliche, and I am already keeping Fox with Krystal and Mario with Peach, I want to mix things up a bit as well as keeping official, savvy?)_

**Chapter 3: A surprise visitor and a terrible Steed**

"ASH!" Oak yelled, he was the only one who stayed after Mewtwo's arrival. And as the beam neared the stunned Ash. Oak rushed as quick as he could muster and leaped in front of the blast, the beam propelled his body into Ash's, and both of them flew to the ground in a crumpled heap.

"Err. Oak? Professor!?" Ash quickly regained hold of himself, and was now turning Oak's body to catch sight of his face. The blast was so intense in left a vast hole in Oak's jacked around the stomach, blood was staining the coat, and the Professor wasn't stirring. A trickle of blood fell from the corner of Oak's lip, Ash frantically reached his hand to Oak's chest, feeling for a heartbeat... Nothing. He was dead.

Shaking, Ash felt his head grow leaden from grief, pain, stress, all of the intense emotions built up, and on the day he accomplished his life's ambition as well, his friend and teacher had his life taken for his own, and Ash felt himself grow nauseous, and with Oak's crumpled body on his chest and his Pokemon by his side and Mewtwo soaring closer to him, Ash passed out, and everything was dark...

--

"You're too slow!" yelled an elated voice as an azure blur raced across the city streets. A darker blur was on the opposite lane.

"Idiot, I am not here to race you, we have a problem developing over at the Mystic Ruins, normally I wouldn't care enough to tell you, your lucky I was willing to track you down... Sonic" Shadow told the blur racing beside him. Sonic gave him a odd look, and put a finger in his ear.

"I can't hear you over the loud wind! What?" Sonic yelled, Shadow gave an irritated sigh.

"The wind wouldn't be interfering if you would stop running!" he barked back at him, Sonic snickered.

"Whatever, I heard Mystic Ruins, I'll figure out the rest when I get there!" and with a leap in the air, Sonic twisted behind him and took off in the opposite direction of the ruins.

"Where the hell are you going?" Shadow demanded, annoyed at his allies ignorance, Sonic stopped for a few seconds to answer.

"To get a bite before I head off, you coming?"

"Oh, we- Wait, no. People are at risk right now, Tails too! Rouge sent me a text message from HQ about some dark being inva- And he left." Shadow stopped, seeing as Sonic stopped listening and continued down the city streets. Shadow closed his eyes for a bit, then loped off to find his own diversions.

In a matter of seconds, Sonic arrived at a burger shop, and approached the counter. A zit-faced teenager asked his order.

"Yeah... One fo-" Sonic turned his head to the TV in the corner of the shop, the news were playing. A tight-faced newscaster was on the train platform of the Mystic Ruins, a dark monster was in the background, tearing apart trees as if they were toys, and an orange blur was dancing around the creature in the background, it was too blurry to make out a face, but that orange smear could only be recognized as Tails, and Sonic realized Shadow may have been serious.

"Um... Sir?" the teen asked, getting Sonic's attention once again.

"Oh yes, I would like a one-footer Chili Dog, hold the onions, and a medium drink..." the news reporter gave the current death toll, it was already past ten, "make that to go." Sonic said, watching the TV intently.

It was as soon as Sonic got his food and tossed him a five, that he rushed out the door to get to the Mystic Ruins. As he ran, Sonic ripped the bag open and scarfed down his lunch. Sonic managed to depart from the city, race the train, and arrive at the Ruins in roughly three minutes, once he reached the verdant land, he tossed away his bag, and walked around to investigate, beverage still in hand.

"In the video, that creature was just around here..." Sonic said to himself, walking around the ladder in the forest of the Mystic Ruins. Suddenly, a large high-pitched whistle developed around him, Sonic clutched his ears.

"Oh my god!" Sonic yelled, his hypersensitive ears having a dreadful time regulating to the pitch. The noise was killing him, but he managed to look ahead to the source, all he could see was in the distant forest, a strange mist was drifting around quickly, almost as if it was in a hurry, the vines it covered began to disintegrate as it flowed past, Sonic scratched the back of his head, confused. As the vapor left down the path, the noise disappeared, letting Sonic think straight again.

"I know I should follow it..." Sonic murmured, taking a slurp of his drink, "but I really don't want too..."

Sonic stood there for a few seconds, then heard something coming towards him quickly, he turned around just fast enough to collide into whatever it was, the two fell to the grass and rolled a few times, succeeding in giving Sonic a mouthful of dirt.

"Pfft! Tails! What are you doing here? ...Blegh..." Sonic spat, wiping excess muck from his tongue.

"Sonic! Where were you, Shadow said he was going to get y-" Tails said, jumping to his feet, Sonic following suite.

"Let's discuss that later. What is going on?" Sonic asked.

"We are being attacked by Black Doom and some bizarre old man in a robotic device, I think it was supposed to be a pig or something."

"So a dead man and a guy with a pig fetish attacked you?"

"No! Well yes, I me- Look, you are right though, both are dead, or at least appeared so. I me-" Tails sputtered.

"Wow, you had to fight a dead body, way to go buddy!" Sonic was teasing now.

"Please, this is serious! The two looked dead, half of the old man was almost skeletal, and Doom still had his left arm missing, and his third eye is a whole. Some black aura or mist that gave off an annoying whi-"

"-I know that sound! It sucked!" Sonic spurted out, spraying a bit of his drink, and accidentally wetting Tails a bit, Sonic gave a prompt apology.

"...Anyways, they were both dead bodies, the mist was controlling them, almost like puppets! Blaze and I were fighting, Shadow rushed to get you, and we ordered Cream and Amy to get inside my workshop to ensure their safety." Tails explained.

"That was smart of ya', buddy." Sonic grinned, Tails nodded back.

"But the most bizarre thing was as Blaze and I were about to total the Pig mecha, it just disappeared, Doom as well, and then the mist whished away, as though it had somewhere to go." Tails cocked his eyebrow, thinking intently.

"Odd, it just went by a second ago..."

"I know! I was following after it to get a sample of it for this." Tails pulled out a test tube, "I would like to run some experiments on it."

"Well lets follow it then!" Sonic said, bounding into the air, spinning both legs, then zipping off as soon as his feet hit the forest floor. Tails was going to suggest a plan be made, but by the time his mouth opened to protest, Sonic was a good distance off. Giving a sigh, Tails propelled himself after the hedgehog.

--

"As you can see, the strange mist that attacked our stadium earlier today had mysteriously left the stadium after killing several individuals, including Pokemon legend, Professor Oak. It was last seen heading away towards the woods, our only hope is that the unknown force isn't heading off to City Square on the other end, we'll have some interviews with a few of the survivors at 8:45 tonight. Be sure to tune it." a solemn newscaster spoke on the television screen in Ash's hospital room. All his Pokemon were being healed of whatever injuries they sustained in another room, Ash's Pikachu was the exception, laying on his chest as Ash sat in his hospital bed.

"It just... disappeared..." Ash pondered, stroking Pikachu's fur a bit, the animal was on the verge of sleeping.

The hospital room was quiet, their was a bright white light in the room, and the walls were painted to match the lighting. A desk was beside Ash's bed, with a cup of coffee and some creamer to the side.

Ash's wounds were minor, just a few scrapes and some glass and debris cuts from where the wall exploded, but the doctor said he should stay there just long enough to run a few tests to make certain no internal injuries were sustained. Ash didn't know how to feel, he was sad that Oak was gone, guilt-ridden because Oak died for his safety, and petrified that Mewtwo has returned, even if it wasn't Mewtwo's mind controlling it. Feeling tears at the crook of his eyes, he raised a hand to wipe them away.

'Some way to celebrate becoming the new champion..." Ash stated wretchedly, glaring up to the ceiling.

--

Ka-thuk! Ka-thuk! Ka-thuk!

A dark steed's hooves galloped across the hills, it was late at night and clouds blotted away the moon. A heavy rainfall was pouring relentlessly, and a chilly breeze was constant. The horse came to a halt, and the man atop jumped down. He hid himself well in a dark robe, all one could see was his dark red beard and his mouth. He camouflaged flawlessly with the night sky, the man raised his arm into the air, and atop his hand an emblem was rooted.

The insignia of the Tri-force.

"Power... I have that much... All I need now is to find Wisdom, I need to find... Zelda..." Ganondorf said, lifting his sword high, then smashing it into the ground beneath him, he stood atop the hills. He smirked.

"Prepare yourself for hell Hyrule, your new God is coming." he gave a short chuckle, pulled the cumbersome sword out of the mud with ease, and hopped atop his mare once more, then rode off past the hills, destined to later come to Hyrule itself...


	4. Chapter 4

**Scrap**:

_(Chapter 4, sorry I took a few month break, school interrupted and laziness ensued, to make it up I made a rather long chapterXD I also got rid of the last chapter 4, it sucked when I reread it, so I made a few changes to make it a bit better, and fixed some grammatical errors, please review, when you review, it is like... something really good. Oh yeah, just so you know, I have only played the first F-Zero and the one for Nintendo 64, so I had to make a few changes to Mr. Falcon for the story to work, and this isn't the Rick Reeler Captain Falcon from the anime, I only follow the games in SCRAPS.)_

CHAPTER 4: An Angel's decent and an Open Path

"Pit, you are the savior of a Goddess. I was correct to place all hopes in you, Medusa is slain, and I am free to rule over my kingdom once again." a tall woman emanating a green glow spoke aloud.

A city in the clouds, thousands of concrete platforms edged onto the fluffy billows, and atop these many golden buildings stood tall, all designed to be perfectly aligned, and not a single fracture in a single one. A huge crowd of winged individuals congested toward the center of the citadel. The goddess, Palutena, stood in the center of the city, in a raised stage, and with her a young adolescent lay his head; bowing. The boy wore a silvery tunic, he had a crown of golden leaves atop his messy brunette hair, his azure eyes lay shut. The goddess took hold of a steel medallion, and wrapped it carefully over the angel's neck.

"You are no longer confined to our land of the Sky, Pit. You have soared higher than any other angel before you, and at the young age of fifteen as well. You now have the right to venture beyond the world of angels, you may soar across the lands, you may visit the land of humans if you wish, your life is in your own control now." Palutena spoke, motioning for Pit to stand before the masses, as soon as he did so, a rupture of applause broke free, and phrases along the lines of 'All hail the savior!!' or 'Bless the great Pit!' rang across the skies. Pit tried not to show he was blushing, just before his trek through the underworld to save Palutena and his people, he was a working angel, often doing small delivery tasks as a mail carrier before Medusa struck.

Now he was revered as a hero. As soon as the applause grew dimmer, Pit spread his wings, the feathery masses extending far to his sides, and gave them a quick flutter, causing him to barely rise from the ground, he looked towards his Goddess. She gave a nod of approval, and with that, Pit took wing to the sky.

"Woo-hoo!!" he yelled aloud, circling the people below, all clapping, and then, after doing a few loops in the air, pit soared straight down past the skyline, and descended into another land. The land of the humans, also known as the planet Earth.

'I've never seen anywhere but Skyland and the underworld before, such textures here, so much mass, all these unusual green lines and shapes growing from the ground, what were they called again, oh yes, plants.' Pit thought to himself, curiously exploring this new land, he decided to pull into a small forest, from the sky he saw two utopias on both sides, one was in the suburbs, and the other a large city, but Pit didn't know that was what they were called at the time, he felt more like exploring his newer, unlimited boundaries.

Curious, the teen made sure to stroke each plant and tree he found, curious towards what new textures feel like what, he found the friction unique, interesting. More because he spent his entire life in a city of clouds and smooth surfaces, this was a whole new world.

"Oh, what might this be..." Pit asked himself, walking to a small vine, which seemed to have these strange triangular prisms extending from it. He slid his finger down it, then ripped his hand back, he saw some blood was drawn from his digit. He stuck the finger in his mouth the numb the tingling pain away, then made a note to avoid the... he recalled what Palutena had told him about the human world, and then remembered the word; thorns.

Taking a rest, Pit pulled out his canteen from inside his tunic, and began to chug some of his sparkling water down, when a yell erupted, causing him to gag the water back up in surprise and shot some up his nose in the process; he bent over a bit coughing.

"W-hack What is it!?" Pit yelled, heading towards where the shriek took place. As he raced down, he saw the tress were growing thinner, and finally opened some of the brush to find an unusual set of rocky ruins, and he saw where the scream spawned from; he saw a gigantic robotic machine crawling across the earth, emblazed in a purple color and took a pig-like appearance, in the cockpit, the skeleton of a short man; the bare bones emanating a dark mist,. A loud whistle seemed to stem from the vapor.

"What in-" Pit sputtered, flabbergasted, as he saw a young girl trapped inside one of the robot's clutches, and one of the other sharpened claws about to pierce her head.

'No, I don't have enough time to draw my arrows!' Pit frantically said to himself, but just as the mechanical arm drew back, a bright blue ball zigzagged through the air, and hit the arm holding the blonde girl, she fell out with a thud.

"PK THUNDER!" a small boy bellowed, donning a red cap; Ness, jumped from the bushes. It appears the two children had been fighting the machine for a while, as the boy had a bloody nose, some scratches, and a rather deep gash in his arm, yet he was still fighting as if the pain was non-existent. The girl, Paula, was unconscious, both legs appeared to be broken, and falling from the pig-robot didn't assist in helping her regain consciousness. Pit jumped beside the boy.

"Who are you?" the boy asked, pausing to spit out a glob of excess blood.

"You should rest, I'll take care of it." Pit said, putting his hand on the child's chest to indicate for him to sit down, the boy obliged, but first ran to bring his friend with him.

"The fight is on!" Pit yelled out, raising his adrenaline a bit, and then drew his bow, a bright blue light spawned at the filament, arrows composed of pure energy.

The cadaver in the machine opened it's mouth a bit, tilting its head slightly to gaze at the new challenger. The look of the animated corpse sent a shiver down the angel's spine.

The automaton took the initiative to throw the first move, and the machine launched a golden beam towards him. Pit bounded backwards, only for another laser to discharge towards him, it succeeded in singeing the boys arm, forming a burn at his shoulder blade.

As this occurred, Pit shot forth an arrow, it collided with the cockpit, cracking away at the glass and sending a shimmer of sparks to the grass below. Wanting to put a combo in, Pit disconnected his bow to form his two swords, then soared forward the start slashing towards the glass, the lifeless eyes of Porky staring at him as he did it. The dead body flipped a switch, and a surge of electricity shot through the entire machine, a surge shot through Pit's blade, the boy let out a scream as he fell to the earth, sliding across in a crumpled heap.

Porky led his mech towards the boy, then raised its steel claw above Pit's body, then sent it crashing downward, Pit narrowly managed to use his legs to kick himself backward, the blade of the claw tearing the cloth at his back.

In a silent fit of annoyance, the dull edge of one of the many claws threw itself into Pit's face, the brute force threw Pit backwards against a drew, blood was now streaming from his nose and mouth, the teen gave a pained cough. As soon as he was about to get up again, the machine threw another blunt mechanical arm at him, this time making contact with his ribcage, then threw him like a doll into the ruins wall, a loud crack erupted. The boy slipped down the rugged wall, and fell in a heap.

'This isn't good, my right arm is numb from the burn, my face feels like it is melting away, I think I broke a rib or two, and what's more I can't feel my legs...' Pit thought to himself, using his left arm to rub the blood away from his face. Porky drew closer to Pit, and seeing he was crippled, he put the cockpit right next to his face, the dead face staring into Pit's exhausted eyes, then the rest of his body. The whistle was way louder when it was right in front of Pit, it felt like it was going to burst his eardrums, not that he would notice too much, the pain was so unbearable already, he felt he could pass out.

"I-..." Pit managed to mumble a bit, before another few droplets of blood got towards his throat, the boy coughed a bit. Curious, Porky drew closer, then looked to Pit again, cocked his head, as if to taunt him and ask what he was going to say.

"... I mean to... say.. is that you are far from ready yet!" Pit coughed, then used his left arm to swiftly pull his bow string back, then shot the brilliant arrow right into the cockpit, shattering the glass and piercing Porky's chest and the back of the machine, a loud mechanical whir began, leaving Pit time to realize what he had struck. The machine was now glowing a brilliant white, and the self destruction began.

--

"Well, here we are... the Pop Star." Fox said aloud, opening the Great Fox's cockpit so Falco, Krystal, Mario, Luigi, and himself could walk out into the bright green fields.

"Think you coulda' parked a bit closer to Kappy town, or any towns?" Falco said, irritated while looking towards the long walking distance ahead of them.

"Dark Matter is at its worst in towns, do you want to risk damaging the Great Fox?" Fox responded, switching the batteries for his plasma pistol, than flipping into the air and opening his pocket for the gun to land. Falco gave a grunt, and the two walked forward, they were in a bright meadow, it was pretty laid back, many roses and tulips were growing, and the sun beamed on the path, giving a brilliant golden glow to everything around the group.

Slippy and Peppy however, had to stay on the Great Fox to take care of maintenance, Slippy also wanted to see if he could make contact with the Mushroom Kingdom, mostly because of how worried Mario was over the safety of the princess.

The five of them continued walking past the open meadow, until they came to a large area of forest, the trees shaded the inside, succeeding in blocking out almost all of the Sun's rays.

"It's pretty dark in there..." Luigi murmured.

"What, you afraid of the dark or something?" Falco said, brushing some of his feathers back slightly, Luigi sputtered no back.

Fox took out a small, green rounded device, and waved it towards the woods, noticing the two plumbers' confused looks, he explained;

"I am radaring the woods ahead for life, to make sure nothing is hiding ahead of us... Oh damn it..." Fox gave an irritated sigh, as red text flashed on his screen, reading 'Data unavailable.'

"Why is the radar down, Fox?" Krystal asked, trying her radar as well, getting the same negative results.

"It's no good, the negative energy of Dark Matter ruins the transmissions, looks like we don't have a map anymore..." Fox gave an annoyed kick to the ground.

"What do we do then?" Mario asked.

"Considering the fact that there are multiple paths and many of us, I would suggest we split up. Mario, Luigi, and Falco can take this path and continue down it, mark your trail. Krystal and I can take the path to the right." Fox thought up, and tossed a communicator to each of the teammates, "these are battery powered, so no Dark Matter can interfere with the transmission."

"Heading out with Krystal I see?" Falco pointed out, smirking.

"Mario and Luigi are unarmed, I figured I should hook them up with a 'professional', am I right?" Fox responded with sarcasm.

"You damn right about that. Ready, let's take off." Falco said, and the two of them both entered on their separate paths.

--

"You two stay close now, ya never know what may be around the corner where the Dark Matter is infested." Falco said, queuing the two plumbers to stay in a more compact group.

"So, how long has your team been tracking down this mist?" Mario asked, using one hand to pull Luigi along quicker.

"Lessee, Fox took on the case in his spare time when it first shown its ugly head in Kappy Town around a year ago, but ever since these 'Subspace portals'; as they call them, started opening up all across the galaxies, we all started taking up the job of flushing it out. Of course, we can't actually kill the vapor, we can only tear away at what it possesses."

"So you are saying there is no hope of stopping it...?" Luigi murmured, pulling his cap down a bit while maneuvering around a puddle of quicksand the trio were walking past.

"Well, remember what I said about Subspace earlier? About the whole 'everything that is possessed is sent to an alternate dimension' theory. Well, if that is the honest-to-God case, then if a group were to enter Subspace and find the root of the mist, then yeah, I s'pose you could stop the problem for good. Course the problem there is that we have no idea how to get into Subspace." Falco explained, pulling some branches aside as the brush grew thicker, "God, I would kill to get a working radar in here.."

"Well, I don't know much about space and dimensional travel, but couldn't you just question people around Dreamland about it, since they know more than we all do, it did start off here." Mario said.

"That would be fine and dandy, the issue there is that the mist is either killing all the inhabitants, or forcing them into hiding, so we can't exactly have a conversation." Falco said distastefully, poking at his jammed radar.

--

"Come on, night falls soon! We have to scurry if we want to survive nightfall!" a small figure shouted into the woods. A large gap was formed in the woods, a small fire was set to the left, two small tables made of twigs, and in the center, a broken down ship lay. But what was most impressive of the sight was the hundreds of tiny little plantlike creatures hobbling about, doing everything a man in a spacesuit commanded them.

"Okay, we have to hurry now, reds to the left, keep the fire ablaze, it scares away predators, purple help build up a fence, everyone else find shelter. We don't have much time, we have to hurry!" the captain, Olimar, was shouting frantically now as the sun lowered farther down.

Ka-thud!

A loud sound impacted the small site, all the little Pikmin started running about frantic. Olimar fell, then jumped to his feet again.

"G-giants!"

--

"Great job on the race earlier today, Mr. Falcon, first place again, I guess that is to be expected from a speed demon like yourself."

Falcon was sitting in the cockpit of his galaxy-hopping home of sorts, the Falcon flyer, a sleek long ship emblazoned with the emblem of a falcon. He was currently hovering about a mile above Corneria, where his most recent race was held. He was sitting back at his black seat in front of the cockpit, putting the prize money inside of a small drawer to the right of the steering wheel, he was reading through comments from his fans and sponsors on a small radio. He had been racing his pride and joy, the Blue Falcon earlier the same day in the Grand Prix, held at planet Corneria. Normally when Falcon entered a race himself, it was for another reason, as a bounty hunter, many evil cults enter the races in order to gain high amounts of money to fuel intergalactic terrorist operations.

But today Falcon felt a bit bored, he hasn't had a good case to confront for weeks, and he needed a break from his cramped ship, and racing was enough to fuel his adrenaline for the time, still, he needed something to occupy his time, pulling out a small bag of Cajun potato chips, he flipped the TV on above him, and flipped to the news channel. A fancily dressed newscaster was on screen.

"-and we are still searching for survivors of the factory explosion. In other news, we have received information of disturbances around the Milky Way Galaxy, in a smaller Solar System located a bit away from the Pop Star galaxy, however, the sources who stated this remain anonymous, and we don't have any more information that that." the program ended into a series of commercials, the captain turned the TV off and flipped his chair around, grabbing a Galaxy map from the table behind him, and searched for the Milky Way galaxy.

"There's no paycheck, but this sounds like a good way to break the monotony... plus it would be nice to pay my home planet a visit, I haven't seen it since I was last abducted..." Falcon thought to himself, feeling a bit nostalgic. He was twelve years old when it happened, he was out on a hill late at night, when a strange glowing ship landed at the hill. Out of the ship came two creatures that looked close enough like humans, albeit a bit more hair, and they made the offer to let him experience more of the world than his people could have imagined. Orphaned and alone, the child agreed, and the creatures took him to Corneria to grow up on, and he worked for the two people to make a living, over time he took interest in racing, and saved up enough to live in an apartment when he was nineteen, and bought a small hovering racecar, and kept building on to it over and over again until it became his most cherished possession, the Blue Falcon. It was when he was twenty-three that the Cornerian military noticed his talent, and hired him to work for the military, Falcon accepted and learned to use a gun and pulled a few operations with them, he left the military at twenty-seven, and used his high amount of money to buy the Falcon Flyer and started working as a bounty hunter, he was thirty-three now.

"Eh, what the heck, I could use a good trip." Falcon said, locking in the coordinates for Earth into the ship, then pressed the button for auto-flight, the ship took off, leaving a trail of smoke in its wake. Falcon stood up and walked toward the weight-room in the ship, deciding to get some exercise and a nap in before he arrived.

--

"U-um, are you alright?" Ness asked the unconscious figure, Pit opened his eyes slightly.

'Where am I, ouch... I'm so sore...' Pit thought to himself, he laid back down and looked around him, a room it appeared, very white, he's never seen a place like this before, then he recognized the boy and girl from earlier, they were both in the room with him, they both were bandaged up quite a bit.

"Do you know where I am?"

"Oh, this is the hospital." the girl asked, the two of them seemed to be staring at him oddly, particularly at his wings and his clothing.

"Umm... You aren't from here, are you?" Ness inquired.

"I'm from... well..."

"Are you an Angel, did some God send you?"

"What, no, I am from a place called Skyland, I was just down to explore the world." Pit looked down and noticed the bandages around his body, he forgot how injured he was in the fight from earlier.

"Well, it is a good thing Paula woke up as the explosion began and PK-ed you out of the way." Ness said, sitting down. Pit felt well enough to sit up, in doing so he realized how frigid the room felt, than pulled the blanket higher.

"We told the doctors here you were going to a costume party so the government doesn't think your an alien or something, so you should be safe here, but I was wonder... do you know what that mist was that we fought earlier?" Paula asked the winged teen.

"I wish I did, but where I come from is very peaceful, I haven't seen anything like that, I am just pleased to be alive more than anything." Pit said, pulling out his bow and trying to wipe some of the smudges and scorches away from it.

"That is a pretty nice weapon, isn't it. I've never seen anything like it here in Onett." Ness stated, admiring the blade, then a loud bang interrupted them, and they heard a voice below.

"Hey everybody! I am looking for a kid with a red hat, like this, do you happen to have someone like that here? It's pretty important, so if you could help a guy out, that'd be cool." the voice had a cocky edge. The three could hear the voice well, they were on the second story, so they could hear everything pretty well.

"Wait, weren't you wearing a red cap earlier?" Pit asked Ness.

"Yeah, I lost it during the way back, I wonder who he is?" Ness pondered, listening to the conversation below, the attendant gave the room number, then a loud zip was heard, and some coughing.

"What is tha-" Paula began to ask, but was interrupted as the door burst open as a blur raced into the room.

"Sorry for not knocking, but is this your hat?" the blue blur stood straight up, and looked about the room.

"Y-you're a blue hedgehog!" Pit gasped a bit.

"Yep, and you are a teenager with wings, but seriously, if this is your hat, I need to have a chat with you." the hedgehog said, kicking his feet a bit, as a twin-tailed fox walked into the room as well.

"Umm... actually, that is my hat." Ness said, surprised.

"Oh, that's great, I was wondering, did you come across anything strange in the forest? Oh, I'm Tails and this is Sonic, by the way", the fox asked.

"What do you mean by strange?" Paula asked, suspicious.

"Well... I guess there is no use hiding it. We recently had an attack by what appeared to be two dead corpses covered in purple smoke that made an annoying-as-hell noise." Sonic said casually.

"... Wait, so you two are from around Station Square, correct?" Paula asked, the duo nodded.

"Yeah, so you ran into the mist, right? I was chasing that vapor all through the Mystic Ruins. Did you see anything?"

"Well yeah, we got in a bit of a fight actually, as you can tell by the fact that we're all beaten up and bandaged." Paula added.

"I see. My friend Tails and a few others fought the mist out of the train station at the ruins. so that was pretty cool of him, I've been trying to trace it to the source." Sonic smirked.

"Well, unfortunately, we don't know anything about it, we just fought for our lives really." Ness said.

"Well, it would be wrong not to track the vapor now. After the damage it has done, if it hit a public area, it could rough things up pretty bad. That would be no good." Sonic said to Tails, Tails nodded in agreement.

"Well then let's g-"

"-Wait, would you mind if Ness and I tagged along? Paula asked, the interruption causing Sonic to trip over his own feet, he stood up promptly.

"I doubt you two could keep up with us, we may not look like it, but we are both two of the fastest beings alive on this planet." Sonic stated proudly.

"That is no problem, we both are sort of psychic actually, we could easily teleport repeatedly to meet you wherever you go." Ness said.

"We could use some backup Sonic, and if they survived, they must be pretty strong too." Tails said.

"Well... Sure, let's make it a party!" Sonic said, chuckling a bit.

"Can I come along too? I want to help out if I can. I can't run very fast, but I can fly if that helps" Pit asked, standing up with the other four.

"The more help the better." Tails said.

There was a bit of a pause.

"What now?" Ness asked.

"I don't know, I usually just run around until I find something." Sonic said, casually staring outside the window a bit.

"That approach won't work so well with this, I think we should hunt for a lead for the next few days, and meet up somewhere." Paula said.

"That sounds like a decent plan." Tails nodded, the others agreed to it.

"So we meet up in three days at the Onett drug store. Sounds good, later!" Sonic said, opening the window, then leaping out of it, landing feet first then taking off. Then the group all took off separate ways.


End file.
